1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a device for embossing and/or creasing material, preferably paper and prevailently bi-dimensional, pre-arranged in a continuous sheet and preferably in rolls, or a reel.
The material to be treated usually has a height that is a whole multiple of that of the product it is intended to produce, such as toilet paper rolls, sheet to be divided successively into numerous labels, etc.